


Dream Team Requests

by meepmi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe Romance, Other, Romance?, chapter 3 tho, idk what im doin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmi/pseuds/meepmi
Summary: heyoooo its meep!! Send in your requests for DTeam stuff!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> same stuff as my other requests, just this is DTeam stuff. Send in honestly anything, besides smut. Not comfy writing that.   
> ____
> 
> As per usual, please dont show to CC's . i have no intention of writing something that will make them uncomfortable, i just want to practice writing and bring joy to people seeing their ideas turn into a story. thank you!

Hello! Leave any requests you have!

I will do:

-Fluff

-Angst

-Character death (only character, writing real people dying is weird sorry)

-Dates (idk shipping ig?)

I will **_NOT_** do:

-Smut (i will however write kinda spicy stuff, just nothing flat out smut) 

-Romantic shipping of any kind regarding minors, or adults who are uncomfortable with shipping

-gore, or detailed death (i have limits man, being a forensic student doesnt change that)

______

I will update chapters as requests come in! Feel free to request shipping, but i do not condone underage shipping. Thats weird and i do not want this to be a "problematic requests" sheet. If i discover that any of the stuff (or people) i write about are uncomfortable with fan-fiction or shipping or anything, i will take it down. 

These will all be one chapter, if you want a longer story you can head over to my other story "We're all a little bit of a work in progress". If i like an idea, i may do a few chapters on it in its own individual story! 

____

I did copy paste this from my other request sheet bc im lazy, but shit still applies. I will change tags as stuff comes in. Good day ladies and gents and non binary friends 


	2. Request by:Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest:  
> Hi I have a prompt!  
> George and Dream blame Sapnap for an accident that occurred even though it was everyone’s fault. They get into a big argument and Sapnap leaves the house to cool off. He forgets to bring a weapon/armor and gets attacked and wounded by mobs. After he doesn’t come back for a while Dream and George get worried and look for him. they find him badly injured and passed out and quickly take him home. They nurse him back to health and when he finally wakes up they all apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im sorry this took me so long but holy FUCK exams are rough T-T this is also one of the longest one shots ive ever written over 1.5k words jesus  
> __  
> I hope you like it <3 :P  
> __  
> I do have more chapters coming, but i just finished finals and i still have to write them <3

“WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT IT WAS YOUR FAULT?” Dream yelled. 

“I don't  _ know _ ,  _ Dream?  _ Why can’t you get off my back for something stupid? That  _ YOU  _ did!” Sapnap retaliated. They had gotten so close to killing the ender dragon, but  _ someone _ placed down a bed and blew up the entire team. Well, that someone happened to be Sapnap. But he wasn't the one who blew it up. Dream blew it up and George got caught in the crossfire when he had tried to jump on the bed after being launched in the air by the dragon. It was all a big lump of confusion. George blamed them both, but hadn't said a word. He hadn't told Dream to stop bothering Sapnap. 

“Would you shut up?” George said loudly enough for both hot headed boys to hear. “Sapnap, if you hadn’t placed the bed we wouldn't have died-” Sapnap cut him off.

“Well maybe y’all would be better off without me then? Huh?” Sapnap said, hurt evident in his voice. His brows furrowed before storming out of the shared house. 

“Wait- Sap-” Sapnap slammed the door before George could finish. He was done with their stupid blaming him for everything. 

He walked for what felt like five minutes, but as he took a look around he couldn't see any torches, or light from anything other than the moon. He realized he was lost. 

“Well fuck,” He said under his breath. He opened his inventory to grab a sword or something to protect himself from the mysterious nightlife. He realized with a start that all the stuff he had had been lost in the End and he was completely powerless. 

_ Shit, shit shit shit _ , he thought. He couldn't go back to the others yet, he was still angry. And he didn't want to dig a hole and stay there for the night. Before he could think about any other options, he heard the rattling of bones. Then a whoosh and a sharp pain in his arm as a skeleton shot an arrow at him. The arrow had not impaled him, but rather sliced very close to his shoulder. He ran as quickly as possible, to avoid getting shot again. 

With a huff, he rested against a tree. He put his hand up to the injury caused by the skeleton. When he pulled his hand away it was covered with blood. He looked over at his shoulder and nearly passed out. His usual white sleeve was now stained red, soaked in his blood. 

“That's a lot of blood,” he said quietly, sliding against the tree. He grabbed his bandana off his head and tied it around the wound to act as a bandage. He relaxed for a moment. Then he heard a faint hiss. With a bright flash, and a large boom, the world then went dark. 

______

“Dream, I'm worried,” George said, “Sapnap hasnt come home yet.”

“I’m sure he's fine,” Dream assured George. They had woken up that morning expecting Sapnap to have crawled into his bed late last night, but he was not there. Nor was he in the guest room, or the guest shack. They waited until noon to see if maybe he had just left early that morning to go hunting. He usually comes home for lunch. But today, there was no sign of the hot headed ravenette. 

______

It was almost an entire day that Sapnap had been missing. George was worried sick. They had been sitting in silence for over an hour now, since dinner had ended. 

“George, do you want to look for him?” Dream asked quietly.

“Oh thank god, I never thought you would ask,” George replied gratefully. He didn’t want to anger the blond, because he didn’t need both hotheads wandering out, so he had kept quiet. They walked out to go check for the ravenette.

______

A few hours later they cross a river. 

“Dreeeaaaam,” George dragged out his name, “I’m all wet from the water and we haven't found Sap yet.” He was whining. He was tired and worried and cold. He wasn't watching where he was going when he tripped over a fallen tree. He looked up and saw a creeper hole. He saw something white at the bottom. Maybe some wool from a sheep caught in the crossfire? He wandered to the bottom. A sharp gasp escaped his mouth.

“Sapnap?” George asked quietly, putting a hand on the other man. Sapnap was on his side, completely out. George couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. 

“Wh- Sapnap? George!” Dream said shocked. He had fallen behind a few paces. He had tripped over the same log George did, but was a little less graceful when getting up. He rushed to Sapnap and George’s side. 

“We need to get him back Dream!” George said. He was panicking. He was so calm and collected usually, but now his hands shook more than they had ever before. 

Dream placed a comforting hand on his shaking ones, “I have a few extra ender pearls, take a few and throw it. I'll grab Sap and take him.” Dream had a serious tone. Though he was still mad at Sapnap, he doesn't want his friend to die. His life is worth more than any petty argument. 

Dream pulled Sapnap on his back, and grabbed his legs. Holding on tightly to Sapnap’s thighs (bro it’s nothing don't freak out), he grabbed a pearl and threw it. It landed yards away. He kept pearling till they got close enough to the house. Running to the front door, George opened it. He had gotten back a few seconds before Dream and had rushed to grab the med kit. They ran inside and Dream placed Sapnap on the bed. He felt terrible. 

_ If I only hadn’t yelled at him, he wouldn’t have run off. He wouldn’t have gotten hurt. He could have DIED.  _ Dream’s mind worked relentlessly, blaming himself and thinking of other “what if”’s. He didn’t realize tears were rolling down his face until George had grabbed his cheek and rubbed the tears away. 

“Dream, hey, he’ll be fine,” George said in a soothing tone. He, to, was worried about their friend, but he knew Dream needed some sort of comfort. He could see the wheels of doubt and self loathing churning in his head. George told Dream that he would monitor him throughout the night and sent Dream off to sleep. They all needed a little bit of time to think on their own. 

_____

George woke up with a start. He had meant to stay awake and watch Sapnap to make sure nothing went wrong. With sudden realization, he noticed Sapnap’s hand on his.  _ Sapnap probably woke up while I was sleeping _ , George thought. He gently moved Sapnap’s hand so he could check up on Dream. As he stood and turned to leave the room, he heard rustling from the bed sheets. 

“George?” Sapnap asked. His voice was rough and scratchy. He was probably dehydrated. 

“Hey Sap,” George replied softly, “I was going to grab Dream and some breakfast and water for you.”

“Oh,” Sapnap was still mad at Dream. He figured, however, that Dream probably helped George get him home. The smaller brunet could barely carry a set of armor, how the hell would he have carried Sapnap? Not to mention, Sapnap was a bit taller than him. George turned and left. Sapnap lied down. He ached everywhere. He had noticed that his shoulder was bandaged and his shirt gone. George probably threw it away since it was bloody and probably destroyed. Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed a knock at his door. It creaked open and in walked Dream and George. Dream had a sheepish look on his face. Sapnap tensed, worried that Dream would pick a fight with him. Taking a better look at the man, Sapnap realized his eyes had deep bags under them. His features relaxed knowing that Dream wouldn't pick a fight with him. They were all tired. 

“Hey,” Dream said quietly, walking to Sapnap’s side. 

“Hey,” Sapnap replied. He looked at Dream and made eye contact. Dream’s eyes were sad and full of regret. 

“Sap, I- ” “Dont, I don't need it, Dream,” Sapnap let out a soft smile. He could see Dream tear up. Dream bent over and hugged his friend, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

“I don't know what I would have done if you died,” Dream said, his voice heavy with emotion. 

George put down Sapnaps food and bent over to the other side and hugged him as well. 

“I'm glad you didnt die Sap,” George said softly. “And I'm sorry, you didn't hear me finish what I was going to say,” an annoyed glare met sapnap’s eyes, “but it doesn't matter now. You’re safe here and that's the most important thing.”

“I’m sorry I ran off,” Sapnap said honestly. “Thank you for saving me. You are the best people ever.” A smile grew on his face and a tear slid down his face. These nerds are his best friends, and he wouldn't change them for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tireeeddd T-T  
> ___  
> 1524 wordsssss omgggg T-T


	3. Request by: Pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i would like to request some angst please  
> dream cuts himself off from george and sapnap bc he doesn’t want them to be involved with the war and he feels like he’s protecting them. after he blows up lmanberg with techno, he finds out sapnap was in the battle. he runs around, desperately looking for him and finally finds him lying on the ground slowly dying. he breaks down and cradles sapnap as he dies while apologizing over and over again.  
> bonus: he brings sapnaps body back to their house to bury him. george finds out what happened and leaves dream for good and the dteam finally breaks apart.  
> sorry if it’s too long sjdkfnw !! u don’t have to do the second part, it’s just an afterthought i had that makes it sadder. thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, thank you so much for commenting!! <3 second, somehow trying to copy and paste your request into my google docs broke it and i spent like 30 minutes trying to fix it  
> ___  
> I dont have much experience with writing really sad death scenes (my "We're all a little but of a work in progress" is the first story ive ever written with death) soo i hope yall cry, cuz i sure did >:3
> 
> TW: Character Death (i forgot to add this earlier oops)

Dream smiled. Finally, finally L’Manburg has fallen. It's gone! No more Wilbur! No more countries that he has to fight to control. Oh and it felt  _ wonderful _ ! With a sigh of relief he moved to go congratulate Technoblade and Philza on the good work. They both helped so much with the distruction of the stupid country. He moved down from the giant floating structure he had deployed TNT from. As he walked closer to the groups of injured people he overheard them talking. 

“-has anyone seen Sapnap? He was killing Techno’s wolves but I don't know what he did after.” One of the people said.  _ Wait- Sapnap? Sapnap wasn't supposed to be here. I had distanced myself from the Dream Team so they wouldn't get hurt.  _ Dream was worried. 

“Sapnap wasn't supposed to be here,” he said walking up to the group, “What do you mean he was killing Technoblade’s dogs?”

“What do you mean “He wasn't supposed to be here”?” One of them asked. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Dream was panicking now.  _ Oh god, oh no, Sapnap,  _ he thought. He ran off to go look for Sapnap. In between breaths he let out little no’s.  _ I need to find Sapnap right-  _ his thoughts were cut off when he saw a white and black clothed figure with severely damaged armor on the ground. He ran forward and grabbed his friend. He picked up his head. 

“Dream,” a cough erupted from the young man, blood and spittle coming up, “Hey.” 

Dream could feel the tears running down his face. 

“Sapnap,” his voice broke and he pulled off his mask, “Sapnap please, you have to stay with me. If I could get an enderchest, I could grab-” 

“Dream, it's too late,” another cough, more blood, Dream realized his hand was now covered in blood from where he was holding Sapnap. “Don't waste your potions on me.” He reached up to pat Dream’s face affectionately. Dream leans into the touch, knowing it won't last long. 

“I’m sorry, Sapnap. I'm so so sorry,” Dream says, his head bowed down. He grabbed Sapnap’s hand to keep it on his face. He kept saying sorry. He never wanted Sapnap to get involved in his shit. Slowly he felt Sapnap’s hand relax. 

“No, no Sapnap please,” his sobs get louder. “Please don't leave me.”

____

They could hear him. 

“Sapnap, please, please,” they heard him yell. There was a moment of silence. Then the haunting sounds of heartbroken sobs. It echoed off the walls of the hole. They heard his pain. They felt it. They mourned with him. 

____

Sapnap’s eyes were shut. His hands limp. Dream felt numb. He sat there for a moment. Background noises fading to nothing. He got up. He grabbed Sapnap’s body.  _ God, he feels so lifeless. _ Dream thought. He never wanted his friends to die. If he could give them immortality, he would have done it ages ago. Yet here he was, climbing out of this god forsaken hole, holding his best friend’s dead, lifeless, body. He needed to give him a proper funeral. When he reached the surface, he could see the small groups of people. They stood in shock. He realized that in his haze he had forgotten his mask. They could see his blood shot eyes. They could see the blood on his hands. They could see it soaked into his shirt. They didn't say anything to the allusive maniac. He carried his friend away. 

____

He had walked the entire way back. He found a small field where he would bury him. He placed him down. Then a voice came from behind him. 

“What the hell did you do?” It was George.  _ Oh god, it was George. _

“He got hurt during the fight. He-” his voice broke, “he didn't make it. I-”

“Dream you  _ left _ . Why the hell did you come back?” George sounded hurt. “Why the hell did you come back only to bury my friend?”

Dream was taken aback.  _ My friend?  _ “He was  _ our  _ friend George! He wasn't just for you!”

“You left us you arsehole!” George felt his own heart break. Tears threatened his eyes, “You left us only to go start a war that killed one of us. How could you?”

“I left so you would leave me!” Dream was yelling. “I left you so that I could lead you out of harm's way, yet somehow you still find yourself in it.” His voice grew softer. 

He couldn't tell what George was thinking. George felt tears roll down his face. His face grew stern. 

“Leave,” he said quietly. 

“Wh-George, what?” Dream was confused. He looked up at George’s face. Hot tears were rolling down his face. His expression was one of confusion and anger and betrayal. 

“I said leave Dream! You've hurt us enough! And I will never forgive you for it,” George ended his statement by brushing past the man to stand between him and Sapnap. He shoved him semi-roughly. “Leave.”

Dream stumbled after the harsh shove. He felt that numbness come back. All he could do was walk forward. After about thirty paces, he looked back. He never wanted to hurt his friends. Yet here they are. One dead, the other lost. The Dream Team was nothing more than a faint memory, replaced by nothing but numbness and hatred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have more chapters coming! if you sent in a request before this specific request, i am writing it! Some requests take longer to write than others and this one ended up being one of the shorter ones (around 900 words compared to my usual 1,000) Thank you guys so much and i hope you enjoyed!!  
> -meep
> 
> PS: i originally planned for this to be like 500-700 words but you know i just like torturing myself T-T


	4. Request by: Viv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv:  
> i have a many requests if that’s fine with you!  
> \- one of them is having a bad and stressful day and the other two help them relax (bake/cook food, give them a massage, cuddle, etc.)  
> \- dteam soulmate au! how they met, their soulmarks, etc. (either platonic or romantic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hecken heck  
> im sorry this took so long to write my goodness! i typed this out so many times and rewrote it like twice lmao  
> ____
> 
> I hope you guys like it!  
> ____
> 
> I really actually enjoy writing about these three 0.0 im poly so its probably just bc of that lol 
> 
> As per usual, please dont show these fics, or others, to CCs. This is self indulgent and (for me) is just based on character. As you can change a character in an anime/cartoon/story, I change the characters to fit my stories. In no way, shape, or form does this reflect the actual people behind the scenes. <3  
> ____
> 
> OHH BTW BEFORE I FORGET- thank you guys so much for 500 hits!! thats crazy to me!! i appreciate all of yalls comments!! <3 <3

George stumbled into his shared apartment. He could hear the faint noises of yelling and immediately got the idea that his boyfriends were streaming. His headache only grew worse. His teacher had decided that the project he had assigned, something related to coding, hadn't been enough and stated that they needed to submit an entire eight page essay about the coding process as well. He groaned as he thought about the project. It was already a headache, then the added essay! God he was in for a rough few nights. Not only that, but he also had to practice for the new manhunt video they would be recording that weekend. He threw down his backpack, full of textbooks and his computer, and plopped himself on the couch. 

He rubbed his palms into his face. His back hurt from how he had been hunched over at his computer. He was enjoying the silence, until a hand on his shoulder made him jump. 

“Hey George? You ok?” Dream asked. 

“I’m ok, my teacher just gave us a huge assignment though so I’m just stressed,” George explained. Dream gave him a worried look and sat down next to him. 

Sapnap walked in cheerfully, but stopped short when he saw Dream and George. 

“You ok babe?” He asked. 

“I’m fine Simpnap,” George said with a giggle. He loved teasing his boyfriend. He loved calling Sapnap a simp, but really, he was the simp.

“I’m not a simp, well maybe I am, but only for you Georgie,” Sapnap said, sitting on George’s other side. He put his hand on George’s. George moved around so that he could lay his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. Dream leaned over and rubbed his back. 

“Do y’all wanna go lie in bed?” Dream asked. He could feel the tiredness in everyone, energy drained from the extensive day. 

“Yeah, I’m tired,” George said softly. Sapnap hummed in agreement. They walked in a little clump to their bedroom. Dream and Sapnap changed into T-shirts and shorts. George got cold easily, so he slipped on a random hoodie he grabbed. 

Dream looked over at George, “Geez George, you’re so cute. Wearing my hoodies, wow, what more could a man want?” He asked in a joking tone, walking over and hugging the shorter man. George rolled his eyes and giggled. 

“Hey! No huggies without me!” Sapnap whined in a joking tone. He pouted and poked Dream and George in their matching soul marks. Dream’s mark was on his face, a small little flower on his cheek. Sapnap’s was on his wrist. George’s was on his side. George jumped when Sapnap poked him. 

“Sapnap! Don't do that! It tickles!” George whined. Sapnap and Dream laughed while George pouted. Soon enough he stopped pouting and flopped on the bed with a giggle. Dream and Sapnap joined him. 

“Are you feeling a little better honey?” Dream asked. George shifted and nodded looking at Dream. Sapnap curled up on George’s side. Even though Sapnap doesn't usually enjoy cuddling, he just felt like tonight was a good night to cuddle. George cuddled Sapnap, and Dream curled around George. Dream placed his arm around both Sapnap and George. George had never been so happy that he begged Dream to show him his face under his mask and Sapnap his wrist. Slowly they drifted off into a lovely peaceful sleep, happy and content with the happy lives that they live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont ahhhhh this story is sooo short compared to my normal onesss  
> ___  
> mental health go brrrr  
> ___  
> im fine dw!!


	5. holy muffins (i will delete this later)

Holy muffins you guys!!

I updated around 12-2ish last night, went to bed, and woke up to over 100 more hits!! I left this story last night at 546 (i think) hits and woke up this morning with almost 690 hits (hehe funny number)!! I hope you all love the stories and thank you guys! 

___

i know hits dont mean that people are loving or liking my work, but holy heck. thats like about 690 people who have seen my work and thats crazy to me!

___

If yall have any requests yall want me to do (following my guidelines (i may start doing kinda steamy stuff, but nothing going too far)) please send in your requests!! This is super cool and i like writing!! 

___

I am also in the process of co-writing an OC thrown into the reality of the Dream SMP! Right now we're working out plot and how characters are connected to each thing. Here's a little sneak peak!!

___

___

Chapter 1: Meet Ghost. 

The sounds of your house on fire is not a peaceful sound to most, but to GhostGhast, or as her piglin friends call her - Ghost, it was a comforting sound. The sound meant everything was okay, that there was no big change, the piglins are still there to trade and talk to her, the ghasts are still playing in the skies, the striders are still heating up in the lava. It meant that she could wake up and walk outside and run her fingers through the flames that dotted the ground. And she did exactly that.

Ghost slowly got up out of bed not wanting to leave the warmth of the covers that were strung widely across herself and the bed. She had motivation to get up and have a productive day which was weird for her. As she walks to the bathroom the sounds of fire cracking and the bubbling lava seemed to say good morning. She walks up to a gold mirror she pressed ages ago. She looked in the mirror before yawning and grabbing a rope of leather to tie her hair up with. She pulled back her long light grey hair and tied it in a bun. Once she was done she got ready for a bath. Slowly taking off her oversized hoodie and leggings to reveal her pale skin with swirls of gray. Her blood red eyes stared back at her as she looked in the mirror wondering why thoughts of how much she hates the swirls and how she's not pretty enough aren't filling her head. She shakes off the thoughts quite literally shaking her head. She turns around and starts walking towards the lava bath, the closer she gets the more the energy feels off. What started as a good day is now filled with panic and stress. She decides to still get in the bath hoping it would wash the stress and panic away, opening the chest near the bath she grabs one of the very neatly stacked fire resistant potions. She slowly puts one of her feet in expecting a nice warm liquid that could wash away any worry, instead the lava feels colder than the north pole. The surprise catches her off guard and she stumbles and falls in. The cold feels deadly, pricking at her skin and making her lungs feel way too small, leaving her body paralized. 

___

coming soooooooonnn!!! :OOO

___

I hope yall like it!! I will be deleting this chapter (the entire page, not the Ghost story lmao) later once i finish the request im working on! I really hope you guys look forward to this story! Also my other story, "we're all a little bit of a work in progress", will be resuming shortly! I am going to post chapters a lot slower than i initially did. Going from a day to day upload, to maybe just once a week. 

___

I think those are all the notes i had! Thank you guys so much! All the requests, plus nice words, have really encouraged me to write more! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCCKKK OVER 750 HITS WTFFF HOWW YALL ARE INSANE OMG THANK YOU GUYS <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh little fyi, i wont ever refer to a character as their real name. In my stories im refering to the characters in lore on the SMP, not actually them. I will not be writing "Dream" as "Clay". In my eyes they are two separate people. Now, Im not saying people who write Clay and Dream as the same person are bad or inappropriate, I just personally dont like the idea of shipping, say george and dream, and say "Clay and george". They are real people. And as far as we know, they are straight. I feel it is most respectful in their situation to only "ship" their characters and not the actual people. I'm not judging anyone who does, bc i know about wanting self indulgence, but i personally find it is best to respect the characters and people as different. 
> 
> I write Dream as Dream from the SMP, a character of complete and utter chaos. Dream's character is one of manipulation and pure evil. Clay on the other hand, is a gentleman (from what i can see) and a kind person who respects his friends.   
> ____  
> Thank you! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
